The Dimension Portal
by americansweetheart222
Summary: Danny gets transported into different dimesions by his parents new invention. Will he ever get back? Read and find out! Crossover with different shows and movies. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Dimension Portal

Chapter 1 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" 14-year-old Danny Fenton screamed as a huge, venomous ghost snake threw him back and he hit a wall. As you all know Danny Fenton is really special. He's half ghost and his alter ego is called Danny Phantom a.k.a Inviso- Bill. Danny got up and glared at the slithering fiend in front of him. "Okay Slinky, smile!" he got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost snake in. He turned back into his human self.

"Well that wasn't so hard." He said. Danny checked his watch and slapped his forehead. "Crap! I'm gonna be late for class!" Danny flew at max speed to Casper High. He went intangible through the roof and got his books from his locker and ran to Lancer's class.

"Late again Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer greeted as Danny walked in.

"Sorry, uh… I slept in." Danny went and took his seat next to Sam.

"Ghost trouble?" she whispered. Danny nodded and replied, "I barely got any sleep last night either 'cause Technes escaped."

"Just don't fall asleep." Sam whispered back.

Danny yawned, "I'll try." But evidently he did.

At lunchtime Danny was using his lunch as a pillow.

"I sense you're tired," Danny's friend Tucker said to him.

Danny mumbled back, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I normally eat my food instead using it as a pillow." Tucker replied back. Danny yawned and got up, some mash potatoes stuck in his hair.

After school wasn't any better. When he got home his Mom and Dad ambushed him.

"Danny we want to show you our new invention!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"I gotta do homework Dad." Danny replied sleepily and by homework he meant spending the rest of the day sleeping.

"Son you can do it over the weekend!" said Jack and grabbed Danny by the wrist and dragged him in the basement.

In the Fenton's lab there was a machine that stood next to the Fenton Portal. It was tall and looked like a time machine. Above it was a glowing sign that read The Fenton Dimension Portal.

"Wow you guys actually built an invention that doesn't have to do with ghosts." Danny said.

"This baby can transport a person into any dimension." Jack said proudly.

"Um… how can the person get back?" Danny asked.

"They use this," Jack held up a white and green bracelet with a large green button on it, "You push this green button and it transports you back to here and it can also be used to communicate with us."

"But we need to fix it," Maddie said, "It just spontaneously throws you into different dimensions."

"Oh well that's a job for another day." Jack said and he and Maddie left Danny in the lab.

Danny picked up the bracelet and put it on. _They really out done themselves this time. _Danny thought. He yawned, "I'm going to sleep." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does (so lucky!)

Danny meet Sam and Tucker at his house to go to the mall since it was a Saturday.

"Danny why are wearing a bracelet?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Danny looked down at his wrist, "Oh it's a bracelet that my parents made used to teleport you back to the Fenton Dimension Portal. I must have forgotten to take it off."

"Your parents made an invention that doesn't have to do with ghosts?" Sam asked amazed.

"That's gotta be a first." Tucker said.

"I was surprised myself." Danny replied. Then a shiver went down his spine as blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Great!" Danny said.

"But where's the ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Right here whelp!" a familiar voice behind them said. They whirled around and saw one of Danny's enemy's.

"Skulker!" Danny exclaimed. "I'm going ghost!" Two silver rings formed around Danny's waist transforming him into his alter ego. "Back for more huh?"

"I made a sole promise to get your pelt ghost child," Skulker said.

"That's just wrong." Danny, Sam, and Tucker said at the same time. Without warning Skulker blasted Danny with a gun, which sent him zooming down the sidewalk. Danny got up and flew at top speed into Skulker sending him flying into a lamppost. Skulker roared and shot at Danny with ectoplasmic blasts. Danny dodged them and Skulker flew towards Danny. He knocked into him causing Danny to fly into his house. Danny went intangible just in time. Danny landed in his room and Skulker phased through. He wrestled Danny to the ground.

"You won't get away ghost boy!" Skulker said evilly.

"But yet I always do." Danny said and phased through the floor into the lab. "Where's the thermos?" he said to himself.

"Looking for this?" Danny spun around and Skulker was holding the thermos, smirking. Skulker shot out a net and captured Danny and shocked him. He floated up to him. "You've lost Ghost Boy."

"I don't think so!" Tucker said running into the lab with Sam right behind him. He tapped into Skulker's operating system and made Skulker fly back and hit a button that turned on the dimension portal. Skulker growled and aimed a gun at Tucker and Sam.

"Get away from them!" Danny exclaimed and broke away from the net. He blasted Skulker and he dropped the thermos. Skulker hit Danny and he flew in the dimension portal and got teleported away.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam yelled in unison. Sam picked up the thermos and sucked Skulker in.

"Wait! The hunt is not over!" Skulker screamed as he was sucked in.

"We gotta get him back!" Tucker said.

"How?"

"I have no idea."

Sam rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Danny felt like he was spinning out of control. He had no clue what was going on. Then he stopped spinning and did a face plant on the ground.

"Ahhh!" someone screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi! This chapter is really awesome so please read!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Danny Phantom sobs

* * *

He looked up and saw a pretty girl with slightly wavy, jet-black hair. She looked like Danny's age and had a blue tank top on and jeans. Bangs fell into her pretty brown eyes that were widened in shock. She was sitting on the bed holding a guitar. She must have been playing it before Danny 'dropped in'.

"Uh… hi." Danny said nervously and started to stand up. His head was throbbing really badly.

"Who… how'd you… what?" the girl never finished her questions. She walked over to Danny and stared at him and looked, not scared but amazed.

"No way. You're Danny Phantom!" she exclaimed smiling at him.

"Wait… you know me? How?"

"I-I read about you on the internet?" she said. She obviously didn't want Danny to know something. "H-how'd you get here anyways?" So Danny spent the next 5 minuets explaining to her what happened.

She sat back down on her bed. "There's gotta be some way to get you back." Something on Danny's wrist caught her eye, "What's that?"

"Huh?" he looked at his wrist and slapped his forehead, "Duh, the bracelet!" he exclaimed.

"What does it do?"

"It can get me back home!" Danny pushed the green button but nothing happened.

"Come on you stupid thing, work!" Danny exclaimed to the bracelet and kept pushing the button but again nothing.

"It's not working."

"Really? I would have **never** figured that out on my own!" Danny said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She held up her hands in defense, "Hey, I'm just saying, jeez."

Danny felt a little guilty, "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed." He plopped right down next to her.

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I'd imagine." There was an awkward silence between the two. The girl finally spoke, "I'm Keely by the way, Keely Barton and I obviously know who you are." She held out her hand and Danny shook it. "Hey Danny, while you're here, do you want to go out and get something to eat?"

Danny suddenly realized how hungry he was because he didn't eat lunch yet. "Love to! But wouldn't it be a little weird cuz I'm a ghost?"

"You're only half ghost aren't you?" Keely said.

Danny's jaw dropped and he was speechless. Keely smiled, "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone and I won't." Danny relaxed a bit.

"How do you know?" Danny questioned suspiciously. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Keely laughed, "No, I'm not some kind of crazy lunatic stalker. I just know."

Danny opened his mouth to ask another question but Keely interrupted. "Do you want to stay here and play 20 questions or get something to eat?" Danny sighed and turned back into Danny Fenton.

"Okay, lets go!" Keely said enthusiastically. They walked outside and started to head down the street. Since Danny's a cartoon he kind of stood out a bit.

"Um, Keely, everyone's sorta staring at us." Danny whispered to his new friend.

Keely rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Just pretend they're not looking."

"It's kinda hard to." He whispered.

"Danny, why are we whispering?" Keely asked her voice still in a whisper.

"I don't know." They looked at each other and started laughing. They turned a corner and the street was empty. Then a flash of light appeared in front of them. The light was really bright that it nearly blinded them. It disappeared instantly and in front of them stood a middle age vampire looking ghost, smirking at the two teens. Danny had a thunderous expression on his face.

"Plasmius!"

* * *

This is a bit of a cliffy! Find out what happens next! Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hi every1! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh... I can't think of anything to say!

Disclaimer: (Do I have to keep typing this!) I don't own Danny Phantom!

* * *

"Going ghost!"

"Please Daniel spare me your ridiculous battle cry." Danny's archenemy said.

"How the heck did you get here?" Danny asked in his ghost mode.

"Exallent question my boy. I stole the plans for the invention from your oaf of a father. Now Daniel are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"What do you think?" Danny flew at Vlad but he grabbed him by the neck and shocked him.

"Oh please Daniel you'll have to try harder than that." Still shocking him and Danny screaming in pain. Then Vlad felt a sharp blow on the back of his head. "Ow!" Vlad turned around and Keely was standing there. She had thrown a rock at him.

"Oh please!" Vlad said and threw Danny into a bush and flew up to Keely.

"You must be Daniel's new friend." Vlad said grinning evilly at her.

"And you must be a lonely single billionaire fruit loop who has nothing better to do than torture Danny, try to kill his dad, and try to steal his mom. Oh, and who should really get a cat." Keely said smiling and showing no fear.

"Why you little – ow!" he stopped after being hit in a head by another rock, this time it was Danny.

"She's right you know." Danny said to his archenemy, smiling. Vlad smiled and grabbed Keely by the arm and flew up into the sky.

"Keely!" Danny yelled and flew after Vlad. They were up really high right now that if an airplane were flying by it would hit them. "Leave her alone Vlad."

Danny hand started to glow as he powered up and ghost ray.

"Ah, ah, ah, Daniel one false move and my hand might slip" (lets go of Keely's arm slightly, letting her slip).

"No!" Danny exclaimed. Vlad smirked and gripped Keely's wrist.

"Danny help!" Keely said her eyes full of fear.

"What do you want from me Vlad?"

"You and your mother join me." Vlad said simply.

"I've told you once and I've told you a thousand times Vlad, I'll never join you and neither will my mom!"

Vlad sighed, "Ah well, have it your way." He spun Keely around and let go of her sending her falling towards her doom.

"Keely!" Danny flew as fast as he could to retrieve his friend.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Keely screamed. With a spurt of speed Danny flew and caught her just in time and was flying backwards.

"Nice catch." Keely said her voice shaky from the fall. She looked up over Danny's shoulder and her eyes widened. "DANNY LOOK OUT FOR THAT…" Before she could finish her sentence, they collided into a tree.

"Tree, see that's what happens when you don't watch where you're going." Keely said to Danny who was lying right beside her. Danny grinned sheepishly then his bracelet started beeping.

"Hey Keel, I think it's working." They both sat up.

"Oh sure now it works." Keely said. Just then a flash of light sucked both of them in. They both were screaming as they were spinning around then they stopped and landed on solid ground. Danny landed first then Keely landed right on top of him.

"Sorry." She said and helped the halfa up.

"It's okay." Danny replied and looked around, "Where in the world are we?"

"Well, I don't think we're in Washington any more."

* * *

Well, Vladdy's in the story. Find out what happens next in chapter 5. I swear I'll update soon! Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I deleted the old chapter 5 and reworked it a little bit. I thought the old one wasn't that good. You guys thought I forgot about this old story didn't ya?Nope! I'm gonna come up with chapter 6 soon!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly I don't own Danny Phantom. :( IwishIdid. If I did it wouldn't get cancelled. Dang you Nickelodeon studious!

* * *

Chapter 5

It was obviously nighttime, Keely and Danny could hardly see anything but Keely knew where they were.

"Danny, check if the bracelet still works," Keely said. Danny nodded and pushed the button but nothing happened.

"God dang it!" Danny exclaimed frustrated.

Keely sighed. Her head hurt a little from colliding with the tree. She looked around where they were. They were standing in a grassy area with a large dark forest on one side and she could see a small hut just ahead. _Why does this place look so familiar? _She looked to her left and saw and old abandoned ruin. Then it hit her. They were at Hogwarts!

"We gotta find him. Maybe he can help!" Keely said to Danny.

"Who?" Danny asked, completely clueless.

"There's someone up there who might be able to help us."

"Up where?" he asked loudly. Keel shushed him and she pointed to the ruin. Danny looked up and his eyes widened. "Uh, I don't think anyone would live up there. I mean look at it!"

"I know but just trust me on this!"

"How do you know these things?" Danny asked. He wanted some answers.

Keely looked around nervously. She sighed and replied, "Listen, just please trust me."

Danny looked and her and there was silence for a bit. Then he smiled and said, "Okay, I trust you." Keely smiled back. "Even if you are one of the most strangest girls I've ever met."

Keely laughed, "Let's go. You're gonna have to fly us up there."

"Why the heck would anyone live there?"

"We gotta go in there if we wanna find him."

"Are you going tell me who this 'Him' is?" Danny asked.

"Not right now. Just fly us up there."

Danny picked her up bridal style and they flew towards the ruins. They stopped at they doorway with a sign that said _Keep Out. _

"Hey it says 'keep out' so we should go. I mean this guy obviously doesn't want any visitors." Danny started to grab Keely's hand to go but she stopped him.

"Oh no, we're not going anywhere."

He pointed to the sign, "But it clearly says that we shouldn't be here."

"Danny you're not scared are you?"

"Of course not! I'm not scared! Why would you say that?"

"Because you're cutting off the circulation in my hand."

Danny looked down. He was still holding her hand. He blushed and let go.

"Come on scaredy cat, phase us through."

The inside was nothing Danny expected. He was expecting cobwebs or some mass murderer to jump out and kidnapped them. But the inside was like a castle, filled suits of armor, portraits, and enormous staircases. The strangest thing was, the portraits looked like they were sleeping. All Danny could say was "Whoa."

"Whoa is right." Keely replied dazed by the castle's beauty. She felt a poke on her arm and snapped out of it.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the mysterious Him that I have no clue who it is?" Danny said.

"Right." They proceeded down a hallway then they found staircases.

Danny gawked at them, "Um Keely, are they moving?"

"Apparently, so which way do we go?"

Danny looked at her, "You mean you have no clue where to go!"

Keely smiled sheepishly, "I was kinda hoping you would."

Danny sighed, "Well I guess we're gonna have to do this the old fashion way." Danny took a deep breath, "Eeny, mieny, miony, mo." He pointed to each staircase. Keely slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Let's just go ask someone for directions."

"Uh Keely incase you haven't noticed, there's no one here." Then his ghost sense went off. "Well look what we've got here!" a nasally voice behind them said.

The two teens whipped around to find a gray, transparent ghost. "Well I'll be darned, you're Danny Phantom!" He said to Danny.

"You know me?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"How do you know him?" Keely wondered.

The ghost lazily flew over them and replied in a bored voice, "Well every ghost knows about you. You're the famous Halfa they all talk about."

"What's your name?" Danny asked.

"Well I'm Peeves the Poltergeist!"

Keely stepped towards the ghost, "Listen Peeves, can you tell us where Dumbledore's office is? We're kinda lost."

"What do you want the Headmaster for?" Peeves asked.

"Well I was hoping he could help us with something."

"I'm not telling you!" and he stuck his tongue at the two teens.

Danny was getting a little ticked off, jeez and he thought the Box Ghost was annoying.

"Look just tell us where he is and we'll be off on our way." Keely said.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you. I'll just let you two lovebirds get lost in here forever!"

"We're not lovebirds!" They said at the same time.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Danny asked irritably.

"Nooooo." Peeves replied tauntingly.

Danny smiled; "In that case," he fired an ectoplasmic blast and fired it at the obnoxious ghost. Peeves howled in pain.

"Alright! His office is down that flight of stairs and down the first hallway. The password is cockroach cluster."

"Ew, okay thanks!" Keely replied happily.

"Oh and if you tell anyone that we're here, I'm gonna blast you to oblivion." Danny warned Peeves. The ghost nodded unhappily. Danny smiled, "Okay let's go." The two turned around and started heading for the staircase that Peeves pointed to. Peeves stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at them. Danny put one hand behind his back and blasted him with one finger; this made Keely giggle. The two could hear him swear loudly and mutter incoherent words.

They were heading down the hallway that Peeves directed them to.

"That ghost better not have lied to us or he's toast." Danny said.

Keely replied, "I think he's too afraid to." Danny let out a small chuckle. Keely looked at the end of the hallway. There she saw a phoenix statue.

"There! That's it!" She grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him along. When they stopped in front of it Keely said the password. The statue started spinning revealing a spiral staircase. She motioned Danny to step up with her. They stopped at doors. Keely hesitantly reached out a hand to open the door. Danny motioned her to open it. They stepped inside a large office and behind the desk sitting and peering at them through his half moon spectacles was none other than Professor Dumbledore. He wore a gentle smile.

"Ah, welcome Danny Phantom."

* * *

Well that's the new and improved chapter 5! You know the drill read and review! 


End file.
